User talk:Jay ten/Archive 5
Question Hi, I just saw the youtub stor, and it was a troll. That was very stupid. I know my stories are bad, but not trollish. Anyway, it was deleted rather fast, which leads me to two questions. Do you have bots that automatically delete these kind of things? Also, if I spot one of these and you don't, who should I report them too?--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 00:44, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks Jay. I appreciate that man. Financial troubles. Just landed a job. Been out of work awhile. 3 months behind on the mortgage. Usual family burdens we all face now and then. However, I've been through worse. Ill be ok though. Thanks man! Hearing from you guys means a lot! Blacknumber1 (talk) 15:18, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Jay ten I saw that it said admin for you at the bottom of the page, and just had a question. I wrote a pasta and was trying to find it and it says it hasn't been published yet. Is there a reason to that or does it just take a certain amount of time to publish a story? Thanks and please respond ASAP, as I'm nervous my story won't make the cut Duke622 (talk) 00:58, June 8, 2015 (UTC)Duke622 hi I am so happy you liked my story The Long List Yeah, you're getting one, too, buddy. I just wanted to let you know that I have another story nominated for Pasta of The Month: Nightingale. It is a period piece that takes place in a 1910 whorehouse that I put a lot of research and love into. If you get a chance check it out. Thank you so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:33, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi why did you delete my first CP? im just starting so I didn't know anything I have one question I'd like to ask while being as civil as possible: Why was my story: Statues in the Garden deleted? it took me a couple hours to write/type that, and I just want a reason. I understand that it said 'Quality Standards' but what standard in particular did it break? The whole '***' thing didn't work too well on the Skype call part, but besides that it turned out well. What was wrong? RE: I hate to disagree, but doesn't this wiki deal in the bizarre? It's the point. The protagonist's reactions are what I would consider mine to be, minus personal holdbacks such as family, friends, etc. Grammar problems, however, I'm interested in. I'll go through it and see what I find, but I'd like assurance that if I fix what I find, would it be allowed reposting? -AMarbleHornet Hey, um I found out you had deleted my creepypasta and I figured I can tell you why it should be undeleted. I read the guidelines, and I saw that my spelling was correct, and well my events were good, so I figured I might be able to get it back up on this Wiki. I'm a huge fan of this Wiki, and it would mean alot. Also, sorry if this is the wrong page to talk about the undeletion. Thanks, Xx_IceeKG_xX. I know that it wasn't a story but I just want to try to keep it there so I can get inspired when doing the story is it or isn't it ok to do this? Jay, I have a story in ww and all it needs is a grammar check. I have grammarly, but it sometimes misses things. I don't have word. Any suggestions. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468518 --Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 02:48, June 18, 2015 (UTC) vote? I put up another app today, just thought you probably didn't notice. Inside there is thunder in your heart 01:39, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Problems Uploading Hi I'm fairly new here and still getting acquainted with the site. I'm trying to upload a story and it says that it may contain a blacklisted subject or be considered spam. I double checked the list of blacklisted subjects and couldn't find anything that might apply. It's currently posted in the writer's workshop as The Coffin Maker. If there's anything I need to change, or if the story needs to be rewritten in general I would appreciate you taking a look at it. Thank you for your time. Jurodinhero (talk) 22:33, June 20, 2015 (UTC)Jurodinhero :To save you having to look through the abuse logs, Jay, it seems to be the word "Sonic", which is in context and doesn't actually refer to the character. I'm pretty sure you're active so I won't try and ninja you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:37, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:43, June 20, 2015 (UTC) It worked, thanks very much for the help! Jurodinhero (talk) 22:46, June 20, 2015 (UTC)Jurodinhero Re: Important Warning Won't happen again. Thank you for letting me know. RE: Excellent thinking! I'll go delete the part about that in the message I left on Empy's user page. Thank you! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:55, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Page Thank you very much for deleting that page, as it was offending me really badly. (Note: I am not gay, so that's why it offended me) -Techman129 New Tobit Chapter Hey Jay, New Tobit story is out, please check it out, Tobit: Hiya Toby and the Unwashed. Thanks as always, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:28, June 24, 2015 (UTC) DanteDustep (talk) 21:06, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I've talked to your fellow Admin Empyreallnvective about this and I would like to get your side in on it. Why was my story, "Greetings, Michael" deleted? I read your quality standards and my story had failed to meet none of these quality standards. Along with this, it seems you and Empy deleted it so fast that one can infer that you hadn't even read the tale. Regardless, I would like a reply as soon as possible. With all Respect, Dante. I'd like to report a user named "1337troll9". He edited my page by placing an absurd meme within the text, simply to be a troll. Rules don't say "plagiarism" is not allowed. If you think it is, then go fucking put that into rule section. Thanks. Master535 (talk) 17:11, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Cool story brobama Master535 (talk) 18:22, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Roses According to that page you moved, there's this excerpt from the story which means "Roses" is the plural form of the last name "Rose". Or else it would say "the first of the Roses..." "There's... there's a tradition in my family. The firstborn is spirited away on their sixteenth birthday by the very first Rose, Emilia..." It should be moved back to the way I had it. Inside there is thunder in your heart 22:57, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Will do Thanks. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:50, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey Jay, I have a question for you. I recently looked at the genre of Demons/Devils, and saw that my story was pictured at the top among 7 others. Same with the Disappearences genre. What does this mean? Wes craven (talk) 01:09, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Front page of my genres Hey Jay, I have a question for you. I recently looked at the genre of Demons/Devils, and saw that my story was pictured at the top among 7 others. Same with the Disappearences genre. What does this mean? Wes craven (talk) 01:10, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Protected pasta Could you edit this? Grocery List "You think to yourself, They can't be talking about me" ("They" should be lowercase or quotation marks added. Also, it's a thought so italics would be fitting either way.) :Suicidemouse.avi the employee stumbled out of the room with pale skin(,) saying(,) "Real suffering is not known(,)" seven times before speedily taking... Inside there is thunder in your heart 23:44, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Inside there is thunder in your heart 23:32, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: OK, sounds good. I've got a Skype I think. What is your Skype name? Mine's So Pretentious. Inside there is thunder in your heart 01:33, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Hihihi Apologies for the inconvenient changes. I'll be careful to avoid them in future. I'm not exactly sure what you mean by 'sort template'? As far as I know, I haven't removed anything called a 'sort template'. Could you please explain this to me? And also, SoPretentious left another editing hint yesterday on my talk page. I appreciate all your help, but I haven't gotten around to asking him about it, but I cannot understand what he is trying to say. Could you look at it and comprehend it for me? Is it something to do with the 'sort template' too? And why is it necessary to open two editing windows - how does that make things easier? What am I doing wrong? As for editing now, I'll just play it as safe as possible until I understand these things. Thanks [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 20:05, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: editing Thanks for the tips and explanation. Though, I still don't understand what it means to edit code in a pasta (thus, the thing about two windows, and copying code, etc.). Does the wiki have a page/blog on these editing tips? I've only found pages with obvious things such as adding pictures and quality standards, the most, switching from visual to source. But these more complicated things I do not get. I would reccommend gathering these code editing things onto one page to make it easier for users who are interested and are willing to take it on. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 06:54, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :Taken care of. :Inside there is thunder in your heart 07:50, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Pasta Deletion Hello, i would like to talk about the deletion of my story, i know it may not meet the quality standarts but, i would like to know which of the rules in doesn't follow, if it doesn't say why my story got deleted, then there's no way i can improve my story. Alexdub56 (talk) 19:48, July 3, 2015 (UTC)Alexdub56 A little help http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:478605 Senjumaru Shutara 23:05, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Writer's Showcase & Writer's Workshop I made a couple template pages on my sandbox wiki. I'm sending this message to all the active admins to see how it is received. It is a slight alteration to the template, which I have named with the feature. Check it out here. The link is at the bottom of the message. Click either "Writer's Workshop" or "Writer's Showcase", which will take you to one of three test pages I've set up for each side of the template. This template could be added to the front page if that's what the plan is, or the recent activities page if that is the plan, or both, even. If implemented, it would also include the user adding either one of the categories to the post they wish to be included in this feature. Stories could be filtered out of either category after a week or two, keeping the categories small, which would raise the chance of each post getting hits. Whatever length of time would work best for each post to stay in the either category, I could take this on myself (or jointly with other users), removing the categories from the posts that have already been featured for a while. Just to be clear, the categories "Writer's Showcase" and "Writer's Workshop" would need to added (or if other names for the categories are more fitting, I could easily change the template to reflect that). And, lastly, the categories would only be added directly to the posts on the Writer's Showcase or Writer's Workshop, and not the pages themselves (this will keep the feature limited to original stories, and promote activity on these boards.) Check it out, let me know what you think. Any suggestions/additions to the feature would be appreciated. http://horrorstorysandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Template:WS%26WW Inside there is thunder in your heart 06:53, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Update on this, by the way, since the original version wasn't actually working, I've remade this with Javascript (it's still at the link above). The use of Javascript means that no new categories would need to be created. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:14, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Javascript Hey, I was just looking over RC and I saw you added RTRC to your JS. First, wow, that looks cool as Hell. Second, I tried to add it but it doesn't work for me. Does it work for you? | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:19, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :It works for me when I load it on enwiki, by the way. It could be I have some Javascript loaded that's stopping it, but I was just wondering if you've got it working. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:25, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, I'm pretty sure it's not the gadget, given the gadget is literally the exact same as the snippet we both added to our common.js. I'll look into the actual code itself and see if there's something going on with that that means it doesn't work here. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:42, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::There's this tool which is called botonera, it lets you skip to a bunch of different pages when you hover over the link and hit ctrl at the same time. You can skip straight to diff, user contribs, talk page, history, edit, check it out. Inside there is thunder in your heart 22:14, July 5, 2015 (UTC) New Story Hey, Jay! Just finished my new story for Banning's contest. If you have a couple minutes I'd love some feedback. Sarah's Story Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:10, July 7, 2015 (UTC) If Black Number is bat-shit crazy enough to ask me to write him into a pasta... then I am bat-shit crazy enough to do it. The Number of Darkness. I'd love to hear what you think. I tried to take it easy on him, but you know me. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:22, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, I just published a prequel to "From Hell I Write". Do you think you can add a function to "Nancy's Angelface" so the "next" button links to the prequel? I'd really appreciate it. Here's the link to the prequel: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Slave_by_Sundown Wes craven (talk) 03:57, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: WW/WS I think it will, it was all underscore, I was about to give up until he came up with that "JavaScript Magic". Inside there is thunder in your heart 22:33, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Jay ten. I am here about the deletion of my contribution. I honestly have no idea if this is the correct place to ask you this, for I am new to this wiki (contribution, user, etc.) I would just like to know why my page was deleted, and if I could get it back up. I am fine if you don't put it back up, but, why DID you take it down? That's about it. 02:40, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Thank you and I apologize I apologize for the constant posting and editing of my appeal, thank you for your help and assistance. Moltenpsyko (talk) 18:16, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story It is fine, it wasn't my best material and I rushed through it.Therefore, thank you. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 00:13, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello,I wanna know WHY you deleted my pasta,can i re-upload it with good quality? PuppetSam (talk) 22:42, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Blog Is this allowed? MrDupin (talk) 10:25, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion the ones they call me Hello sir, I would like to know why my story was taken down so that I may look at its faults and make the appropriate adjustments. Thank you Moltenpsyko (talk) 12:25, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey Jay Ten :) I was just wondering why my Creepypasta titled 'No Locked Doors' was deleted off the site? What quality of standards did I break? I could've sworn the story had been written decently enough and that it was pretty good. However if you do wish for the story not to be on this site could I please have an archive copy of it since, in my mistake, that was my only copy of the story and I do want to have a look at it again. If you read this enquiry then thank you for taking the time to. TheNumberZero = Death (talk) 22:20, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! I'll try to do my best and I'll come to you if I'm having problems or have any questions regarding the site. Thanks again. Little Red KillerLittleRedKiller666 (talk) 01:23, July 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm not exactly sure why Bill's Mania was deleted? Unless there is already a King of the Hill lost episode pasta I have no idea about. Craneknewitt (talk) 00:20, July 29, 2015 (UTC) craneknewitt I really didn't know... I'm new to this site. Where do I go to get my story back? (I also didn't know there was already a King of the Hill lost episode that currently existed.) Craneknewitt (talk) 00:32, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Craneknewitt Hi I was wondering why my story already got deleted, I've gone through the story 5 times and there aren't any grammar mistakes or anything like that. Please tell me why, plus it isn't a jeff rip off! I have been trying to upload a different story but its saying that it is blocked and I cant understand why. I can send you the story and tell me if you know why thanks you Sincerely GameofCards AKA Dr.Scare Traveling Hey Jay, I might be traveling at the end of this month, can you please make sure that Whitix's contest entry, There's Something Between the Gears gets put as the Spotlighted Pasta for August please. Thanks, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:36, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Ok. First off, I am fairly new to this and I was trying to post a story that kept saying "There was problem something or another" I thought that just meant the site was glitching. So I kept trying to post the story over and over again... I didn't know that meant I couldn't post the story for some reason or that I was "breaking a rule." Now it says my account is on lockdown and, really, I didn't know any better. Craneknewitt (talk) 05:14, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Craneknewitt Thanks Appreciate the help. Banningk1979 (talk) 17:14, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Yo-Ho Hey man. Actually, I've thought about the matter. I definitely will do it but I need to hold off on it for now. Maybe in another month or two when my life is not so chaotic. Way too much going on at the moment. So in a few months. Blacknumber1 (talk) 00:12, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Trouble you for a review Hey Jay, I was wondering if I could ask you to review my new story. I realized that you are one of the admins I haven't asked to review any of my stories so I would like if you could review my latest one. The title is Spirit Bottles. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 01:46, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I've been attempting to publish a story known as "The Only One Infected". Sorry I didn't give an edit summary. I forgot I was supposed to do that. I was wondering why you deleted it. Was really that bad? Or was it just bad wording and/or spelling? I'm worry about my curiosity. Constantly deleting my screw ups must be annoying. I really want an answer though. I'm the impatient one. I also get upset when I don't get answers. Please try to tell me as soon as possible! User: LedZepp2112 Good morning/afternoon/evening. For the first time, i tried posting a creepypasta and it has been deleted. Its name was "Cretossa", and i would like to know the reason. I wait for your answer anxiously, Yours, LedZepp2112 um, hello. I need some help finding the forum that allows others to help you with your creepypasta. Could you, by chance, help me find them? Thank you very much for your answer. I left a message on the bottom, explaining its reason (a bug on my ipad and more need of time). Still, thank you vr much for your answering and will take into account the next time. Any ways to having another chance would be thanked (i'm sorry, i a still new and on ipad make things harder) Your sincerely, LedZepp2112 What was wrong with my story!? AndrewTaylorMade1992 (talk) 21:49, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: ? I did put some more thought into a possible contest, but think I've decided against it. I start college on August 20th, and I have really no idea what to expect. I imagine I'll be quite busy, so I don't think I'll be able to give each entry the attention and review it deserves. So no, the timing is too poor for a Lovecraft themed contest, although someone else could host, as I think his birthday deserves some recognition and way to be honored. Whitix (talk) 04:21, July 31, 2015 (UTC) No, mate. There's going to be a prequel to my story, I've had it checked over and it's fine. The prequel infact is going to be much more graphic and longer. So the story I posted was basically a taster. Could I reload it, please? Thank you, dude. AndrewTaylorMade1992 (talk) 10:55, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Question: Can you tell me which of these stories meet QS? Story #1: I always shut the closet door in my bedroom before I leave. The door's made out of fine cherry wood, so it's rather heavy and can be difficult to push or pull it. Which was why I felt a little nervous when I came home and found it open by a few inches. I was certain that I had closed it firmly, and anyway it would not so easily open. The little butterfly in my stomach became a seething swarm when I arrived home today and found it open by around two feet. I had shoved the corpse of my adulterous wife inside after stabbing her throat and chest. I never did consider if she was truly dead. And the only way of finding out was to go inside the closet, something I'm not willingly going to do, with signs of resurrection going on and all. #2: The elevator I took every day was rather unremarkable, apart from the fact it made a "Ding!" sound whenever someone walked in. I'd have to say, it was extremely accurate. No matter how much luggage you were towing around, no matter how many babies you were holding, it always made that sound when a person of any size was inside the elevator. So you could say I was a bit worried when I walked in by myself and heard two dings instead of one. #3: The brownish monster crouched close to the ground, reddish fangs bared, its yellowsish paws planted on the autumn soil. Its muscles tightened up, ready to pounce on the mortal boy who stood facing the other direction, raking away leaves. Tom heard a rustle and wheeled around; there was nothing except for a mound of leaves sitting undisturbed in front of him. He was quite sure the mound had been farther away last time he saw it, but dismissed it as a trick of the mind, turned around, and continued raking the leaves. I can take care of the titles, please tell me if any reach QS. Thanks if you do. UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 19:40, July 31, 2015 (UTC) I really was just writing on my blog so i can write my story, check it, THEN PUBLISH IT, i want to write on my blog so i dont have to write everything at once! I promise i wont tell anybody about it, ill appreciate if you also just, sorta mind your business, i just want to work on my story one at a time, Thnx Mr.HattyHattington (talk) 22:14, July 31, 2015 (UTC)Hatty Sorry about the story, mate. it's the first in a series and the prequel story will be out soon, and I'll be about what happened to the school and the children. So could I please re-upload it, mate? I've had it checked through and it's fine. AndrewTaylorMade1992 (talk) 23:28, July 31, 2015 (UTC) But, The Writer's Workshop Costs Money and I don't have the money. I especially don't have £185 to blow. I would otherwise, dude. AndrewTaylorMade1992 (talk) 23:45, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Vandal This user replaced a story with a new one, the diff is here. Inside there is thunder in your heart 11:34, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Blog Post Request I am thinking of posting a blog post called "Top 10 Scariest Non-Horror Movies". Are you allowed to post blogs about movies or do they all have to be about the wikia. Also, I am thinking of putting a video in the list which contains a scene from one of the movies in my list. Are you allowed to post videos to this wiki that show movie scenes also? Get back to me as soon as you read this. BrianBerta (talk) 14:08, August 1, 2015 (UTC) PotM Nomination Someone nominated Strangled Red for PotM. I believe the story is quite popular though, with 160+ comments. Maybe it should be removed from the lineup? MrDupin (talk) 14:29, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Ok, sounds good. Inside there is thunder in your heart 23:52, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Confusion Regarding Categories Hello there, I have a question about categories that I was wondering if you could answer. Recently, I made an edit on a page that was just added to the wikia today, entitled Her - The Dark Child. About an hour or so later, a user (Thuyduong9998) added a category to the page. Upon investagation, I found the category to be Murder, which I had never seen on the category listing. When I clicked on this category, it only contained the aforementioned pasta. When I tried to add this category to one of my own pastas, it did not work. Why is this? Thanks! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 03:08, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :I fielded this one for you, Jay Ten :) I didn't think you'd mind and I didn't want Snake to add the "murder category" to their story. By the way, I also removed the murder category from Her - The Dark Child. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 07:27, August 2, 2015 (UTC) User Under 13 Hey Jay, check out this comment. The user states that he/she is under 13. MrDupin (talk) 11:41, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :Also, the user vandalized this page. MrDupin (talk) 11:46, August 2, 2015 (UTC) This is my new version of the story... http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:487437 How is it now? AndrewTaylorMade1992 (talk) 14:47, August 2, 2015 (UTC) A contest suggestion... Hello, Jay! We haven't talk for a long time. I hope life's going kind on you. Anyway, as Banning suggested, I'm here to suggest a new contest: Mystery Writing Contest. I think the title's pretty obvious. It's self-explanatory. If you wanna see Banning's message, check out my talk page. It should be there, or check his talk page. RuckusQuantum 14:48, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Could I re-upload my story? AndrewTaylorMade1992 (talk) 17:49, August 2, 2015 (UTC) User Profile Question I've had a lot of profile pictures, but I'm very curious as to know exactly what stuff isn't allowed in them. For example, is the one I have currently allowed? If you could simply be a bit specific on the contents of profile pictures and what would be allowed/what would not be allowed, I would be very grateful. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 19:53, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thank you for clarifying this. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 20:10, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Proposal Thread Hey, Jay ten. Just wanted to let you know that I made a thread about a week ago about revisiting and/or editing the quality standards. I go a lot more in depth about it in the thread, but I just wanted to let you know. Thanks. Here's a link to the thread: The Damn Batman (talk) 20:38, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Blocking Why did you block "TGHIN"? He wasn't posting a spam page, and what he posted was actually a creepypasta. Albeit, an awful, tedious to read creepypasta, but not one that warranted a ban. Incorrect3 21:12, August 2, 2015 (UTC)Incorrect3 I've updated my story, mate. I've used more playful words. AndrewTaylorMade1992 (talk) 21:53, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Check the blog... Checkthis blog for the contest's details. RuckusQuantum 11:01, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi Jay, How are you? I've spruced up and updated my story here. It's all been edited I've got rid of a few awkward phrases and filled in the gaps. I've proofread and I've read other stories similar to how I want mine produced. So, If there's anything else I need to improve on just let me know and I'll be on it, mate. AndrewTaylorMade1992 (talk) 14:53, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Here it is... Art Contest Hi Jay, I recently messaged Underscorre about a creepy art contest that I and User:Doom Vroom are planning to hold for September, however I thought it would be best to start it earlier this month to give users sufficient time to complete artwork, ready for the judging and announcing of winners at the end of September (I can't hold it any later - school starts in late September). He advised me to talk to other admins (as he is on vacation). First of all, will I be able to hold this contest? Secondly, is it possible to put the winning entries (first, second, third) on the front page of the Wiki? Thanks [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:06, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. I've put a note telling everyone to hold out for a bit. I put the details of the contest up in advance, so you can check. :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 20:01, August 3, 2015 (UTC) User:Sean the Artic Fox hey can I put the story The White Room on troll pasta? Sean the Artic Fox NVM I just thought all Creepypasta's that are going to be deleted go to troll pasta. Contest Blog Check out this blog. It's a narration contest, but I doubt it got the approval of an admin. MrDupin (talk) 10:59, August 4, 2015 (UTC) So, Jay. Will I be okay in uploading my new story? AndrewTaylorMade1992 (talk) 13:34, August 4, 2015 (UTC) App Hi Jay, I made an app. Please check it out and support if you think I would be able to do a good job. Thanks, [[User:Rinskuro13|'You have CAT to be KITTEN me right MEOW.']] (^ⓛ ω ⓛ^) 18:21, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you Jay! :Also, do you know when I will be able to claim my new rights? :[[User:Rinskuro13|'You have CAT to be KITTEN me right MEOW.']] (^ⓛ ω ⓛ^) 15:23, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ::So, will it be decided by a bureaucrat or something? :::Okay then. Thanks for the help Jay. Plagiarized story Hi, I found a story on this wiki that is plagiarized. It is called Finger Bones and is an almost word-for-word plagiarization of an Indie walk through, point and click game also called Fingerbones. A quick Google search for it will show you results. The author tried to claim the work as original content. This is terrible and should not be tolerated. Here is the plagiarized story in question: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Finger_Bones?comments_page=1 help Hey i was just wondering cause i know i didn't meet standards but could you tell me like a specific reason only so i can get better at not to like throw a fit about the deletion Scarless ben (talk) 17:53, August 7, 2015 (UTC) i dont point game i just add reveant photos that deal with some of the stories i dont mean harm and ithe first one i did was a mistake i was trying to figure out how to add and i selected the wrong one i cant figure out hwo to delete them could help me that would be great this is my second day here. so im pretty much a noob. sorry bout the exlcamation point i thought it need it thaats how the story spoke to me. i wont do it again ok d(^_~)b oh crapp how did i not see that ok im no longer posting pics done here for now Why u delete my story Thanks for letting me know :] Sorry I deleted the Marked for Review category. I did not realize that I had done that. "DID YOUR ASS GET ENOUGH WINGS?!" -Frylock Thanks for the support :-) Hi Jay, this is my blog of thanks, as I am now officially a rollback! Have a good one. The Cat (talk) 06:53, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Vague Warning You stated that I made an edit to a story, without stating which edit. You then stated that if this edit compromosied the plot or stylism of the author, it was considered vandalism (even though it legally is not, as that does not answer for whether I unintentionally damaged plot or stylism, but I will abide by a site that is not my property), without stating whether or not my edit has done that. You then stated that the first act of vandalism results in a warning, without stating whether or not I now have a warning. All this is very unprofessional. Restate every sentence so that they are clear. King Kid (talk) 07:07, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :Addressed. SoPretentious 07:22, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Why certainly, there was also only 7 edits made by the user, it was a bit odd. SoPretentious 02:13, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Template Cleanup I went through the unused templates, and some that were barely used. I sorted them into three categories: Practical, Non-Practical, and Unused. If the information is useful, feel free to browse and adapt the templates in the list: http://horrorstorysandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Test6 SoPretentious 10:25, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Dear Jay, You pulled down my creepypasta Bloodless, which is fine. But what I want to know is how can I make the story better. Is it not scary? Does it need more descriptive dialog? If you could tell me more that would help alot. N.C.L.Rollo (talk) 15:58, August 11, 2015 (UTC)N.C.L.Rollo Review? Hi I was wondering if you could check out one of both of my stories. If you can't I perfectly understand, thanks anyways. SmidgetTheMidget--SmidgetTheMidget (talk) 17:52, August 11, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking about writing a creepypasta, but I don't know how detailed the requirements are, and I am afraid that my creepypasta might be deleted. -LegoMaster2149 please explain why did you remove my story's? I get its really really scary but that cant be the only reason I am kind of feed up with this is my first time on the creepy pasta wiki and I am getting shunted like I am making sonic.exe again but calling it Sega.exe and replacing 3 words. just. please EXPLAIN. I even checked the term on why you erased it and it was fine. NOTHING was breaking the rules. Thanks, and by the way, before I post my pasta, do they automatically choose the category for the story after it is written, or do I have to manually choose that myself? That's all I need to know for now, continue to leave messages on my profile so I can get used to being on here. Thanks! :D -LegoMaster2149 Oh yeah, and one last thing, this must've been in my head or something, but I think I saw something that said something like, if your grammar isn't correct your pasta will be deleted, also, does it matter if my pasta is long and finally, does a pasta require a picture? Sorry if I am asking to many questions to you, but I'm a complete starter at writing pastas, and this will be my first one. Thanks for reading this Jay, I really appreciate it! :) -LegoMaster2149